Explosion-proof enclosures may be used to enclose critical equipment in a hazardous environment. Explosion-proof enclosures typically include an enclosure body and a cover that prevents access to the interior when the cover is coupled thereto, and allows access to the interior upon removal of the cover. Conventionally, the cover is secured to the enclosure body using numerous bolts. Under some circumstances, as many as 64 bolts are used to secure the cover to the enclosure body. The coupling and uncoupling of numerous bolts is generally time-consuming and tedious for the user when trying to remove or secure the cover to the enclosure body.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for providing a device that allows a user to attach or remove a cover from an enclosure body more easily than possible with conventional explosion-proof enclosures.